The Innocent One
by Daisyangel
Summary: Complete A case has unexpected results for Calleigh HC totally Please RR
1. Default Chapter

Title: The innocent One

Author: Daish

Rating: T for some mention of adult themes

Disclaimer: I don't own theme frownie face.

Summary: A case changes Calleigh's life forever.

Pairings H/C Eric/Valera Speed/oc Ryan/oc

A/n Hey guys I do not know where this came from. Please be gentle this first chapter is not betaed thanks. Please read and review. Ok on with the story.

Calleigh walked into the break room with a smile. "Good morning Cal," Ryan said. Eric and Speed nodded just as Horatio walked in. He gave Calleigh a quick kiss and flashed a smile at the guys.

"We have two DBS at a house out in the country lets go. It looks like it may start raining any minute." Everyone grabbed there kits and headed for the hummers.

Frank filled them in when they had ducked under the tape and approached him. "Frank what have we got?" Horatio asked.

"One male, one female, and a very shaken up baby."

"A baby!" Calleigh exclaimed.

"Yes Cal, but she is doing fine just scared," Frank said trying to reassure Calleigh.

"Do we have an ID?" Horatio asked.

"No it looks like their may be another place that the killings took place and they just brought them here," Frank said as everyone headed towards the house and the sound of a baby crying. "Well then we will just have to use dental records Speed said as he held the door open for Calleigh and then went in himself.

They found the woman in the kitchen standing next to the high chair with a half empty jar of baby food sitting next to her. Calleigh drew in a sharp breath and began to back away.

"Calleigh, honey what is it?" Alexx asked with concern in her voice.

"You don't need to use dental records to identify them. This is Liz," She said as she pointed to the woman. And this is Matt Owens," she said as she pointed towards the direction of the living room where Liz's husband was. "Oh yah and I am a mom," Calleigh replied as she turned to go and start processing the house with tears streaming down her face, leaving everyone else staring after her in stunned silence trying to comprehend what they had just heard.

A/n Like I said This has not been betaed so any and all mistakes is mine. I had to write this because I was sick of studying for a computer test. Anyway enjoy and the faster you review the faster I update and you aren't left hanging.


	2. explaining

Chapter 2

Horatio turned to the rest of his team. "Ok guys I know that we are worried about Calleigh but we need to process the scene. Then we can take care of Call ok?" Everyone nodded and headed off to process the house. Once everyone had processed the house and Calleigh was holding the baby Horatio called everyone together. "Ok guy, I know that we have evidence to look at but I want to give Calleigh a chance to explain. Calleigh took a deep breath and began.

"Matt and Liz went to high school and college with me in Louisiana. They were my best friends and got married right out of college. They moved here two years ago because of Matt's job. About two months Sarah Elizabeth Owens was born. Liz and Matt asked me to be her god mother and now here we are trying to solve their murders," Calleigh said as she broke down and started to sob. Eric came forward and took Sarah out of her arms and Horatio wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. Horatio looked over Calleigh's at the guys and mouthed "Go back to the lab and tell Alexx what is going on. Take the baby with you. Her car seat is in the kitchen." Speed nodded and grabbed the car seat as he shut the door and headed for the hummer with the baby safely in Eric's arms.

Finally after a while Calleigh began to calm down and her sobs diminished to sniffles. "Horatio, I'm sorry for all of this."

"Sweetheart, look at me," Horatio said as he tilted Calleigh's chin up so she could see him. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This is a situation that you had no control over. You will be an excellent mom to that little girl. We will get through this together I promise," Horatio said as he leaned in and gave her a soft kiss.

"Thanks Horatio, now can we go back to the lab so I can get back to my bullets?" Calleigh asked with a smile.

"Sure we can Bullet Girl," Horatio replied as he put his hand at the small of Calleigh's back and guided her out to the hummer and headed back to the lab.


	3. Telling Alexx and other Surprises

Chapter 3

"So you're telling me that this little angel is Cal's god daughter?" Alexx asked as she looked at the baby who was content to sleep in Eric's arms.

"Yep that is exactly right," Speed said as he ran a finger down her cheek.

"How is she taking it?" Alexx asked.

"She is taking it pretty hard. H is with her now. He told us to all come back here and explain the situation to you," Ryan said as he looked over at the baby.

"Pour baby, you shouldn't have lost your parents so young. However, Calleigh will be a good mom," Alexx said.

"She's right little one Calleigh is going to be a good mom to you. You will be well taken care of," Eric said as he gently rocked back and forth to keep the baby asleep.

Calleigh had gone shopping for a lot of baby things. They had decided that she should get new stuff and also they needed to make sure that nothing of hers was evidence. However, they did take a very warn orange and yellow cat. It looked as if it was her favorite. "Are you feeling any better sweetheart?"

"Yes I am. I just want to see Sarah and make sure that she is ok. How did she get to the lab anyway?"

"I told the guys to take her to the lab and explain the situation to Alexx."

"I don't remember that."

"I know I was trying to calm you down and I didn't want to upset the baby and make her feel afraid. I wanted to make sure that you were both ok. Cal, sweetheart, look at me please remember that we will go through this together."

"Horatio, I love you so much," she replied as she leaned in for a kiss.

They headed in to the lab and headed straight for the break room. As soon as Alexx saw her friend she jumped up and wrapped Calleigh in a hug.

"How are you doing sugar?"

"I am doing ok Alexx I am just a little bit afraid," Calleigh said softly.

"Honey, you have nothing to be afraid of. We all agree that you will be a good mom to Sarah. I also know that Horatio will be a great dad as well," Alexx said with a smile. Calleigh smiled back and walked over to Speed who was now holding Sarah and held her arms out.

"Can I have my god daughter please?"

"Sure Cal, here you go little one here is your god mother," Speed said as he handed the baby to Calleigh. Sarah began to cry as she was placed into Calleigh's arms because she had woken up.

"Shh little one Horatio, can you give me the cat please?" Calleigh asked softly. Horatio nodded and handed her the yellow stuffed animal. Sarah seemed to calm down after she was given the cat. She fell right back to sleep.

"She looks so sweet and I love her so much," Calleigh said softly.

"Yes she does and we will get through all of this together. I have been meaning to do this for a while. I mean we are living together and now is as good a time as any. Calleigh, I love you with all of my heart and it would make me the happiest man in the world if you would do me the honor of being your husband. I want you to know that I truly love and I am not just doing this because of Sarah." As Horatio was speaking he had gotten down on one knee and pulled out a beautiful velvet box. He pulled out a ring with a beautiful diamond in the middle and three little diamonds on each side on a beautiful gold band.

"Oh sweetie! I would love to marry you," Calleigh replied with tears in her eyes. Everyone began cheering and clapping as he took Calleigh's hand and placed the ring on her finger. Calleigh stared down at her hand in amazement.

"Congratulations H," Speed said clapping Horatio on the back. Eric and Ryan then did the same thing.

"Congratulations Horatio," Alexx said. "I know you will be happy honey. Everyone then took turns hugging Calleigh.

"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we bring Pizza and come over to H and Calleigh's tonight around 6:30 and we can begin to figure out everything?" Speed said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Horatio, I think I'm going to take the rest of the day off and take her home is that ok?" Calleigh asked.

"Sure babe," Horatio said as he leaned over for a kiss. Everyone walked out of the break room promising to be their at 6:30 to figure out how to help this wonderful little family get up on their feet.


	4. Pizza, Plans, and Promises

Chapter 4

Calleigh had just gotten Sarah to sleep after changing her diaper when the door bell rang. She ran to get it so it didn't wake the baby. "Hey Eric, Speed how are you guys?"

"We're doing well and we brought the pizza," Speed replied.

"Hey can one of you guys do me a favor?" Calleigh asked.

"Sure name it Cal," Eric replied.

"Can you guys look out the window and open the door when you see the others I just got Sarah back to sleep after changing her diaper?" Speed nodded and headed over towards the window to look out for the rest of their co-workers.

Finally everyone was their and the pizza was being eaten with light conversation taking place as they ate. All of a sudden crying came from the baby monitor. Calleigh stood up and headed for the hall.

"I'll go and see what's wrong. C'mere little one what's wrong? Are you hungry, sweetie? Well let's bring you in the living room with the rest of the grown-ups and I will make your bottle. How does that sound angel?" Everyone looked up at Calleigh as she walked back in with the baby. "Looks like someone is hungry I need to go fix her a bottle."

"I'll come help you," Horatio said as he got up.

"Hey Speed, can you hold Sarah please?"

"Sure Cal, c'mere angel," Speed said as he took the baby from Calleigh. Sarah chose that moment to reach up and grasp at whatever she could reach. Unfortunately for Tim that just happened to be his hair. "Ouch stop that little one Tim said with a laugh."

"Way to go Sarah that is what Uncle Timmy needs," Eric said with a laugh.

"Hey thanks a lot man," Speed said shooting Eric a dirty look. Everyone just laughed.

"Here let me have her for a second Speed," Eric said. Speed handed the baby to Ryan who was closer who tickled her feet for a minute then handed her to Eric.

"Hey there, sweetie. I am glad to have someone who will help gang up on Tim now. Oh you are so cute I want one of these so bad," He said with a wistful look in his eye.

"Well maybe you might get one eventually if you admit that you like Valera," Ryan said with a smile.

"He's right honey," Alexx added. Speed just nodded and smiled at how flustered Eric was getting.

"Ok I admit that I do like her but what if she doesn't like me?"

"Trust me Eric; she likes you just as much as you like her. Who usually gets their 'DNA' results faster?" Speed asked with a smile.

"Well ok maybe I'll talk to her tomorrow," Eric said. Just then Horatio walked in with the bottle and Calleigh right behind him. Eric shot them a grateful look and mouthed "Thank you." Calleigh took Sarah from Eric's arms and began to feed her the bottle. After she was done and had been burped Horatio walked over." Here give her to me Cal. I'll go put her back down."

"Ok we will wait to start talking until you get back," Calleigh said as she handed him the baby and he headed down the hall towards the nursery.

About fifteen minutes had past and Horatio still hadn't returned.

"Hey I wonder what happened to H?" Ryan asked.

"That's a good question. I will go check and make sure everything is ok," Calleigh said as she got up and headed down the hall. The sight that caught her eye made Calleigh stop in the doorway and smile. Horatio was just standing their looking down at the baby. Then he leaned over the crib and brushed his finger down her cheek.

"Hey little girl I am so sorry that you lost both of your parents. I promise you we won't let you forget them. Calleigh will make sure of that. I also promise to love and protect you. You also have a very large family who will also protect you." Horatio gently picked her up so as not to disturb her sleep and gave her a hug and kiss. While he whispered something to her. "I like you forever I love you for always as long as I'm living my baby you'll be," as he finished he heard a sob come from behind him. He turned around and saw Calleigh with tears in her eyes. "Cal, What's the matter, Sweetheart?"

"Nothing I just realized again just how much I love you. You just took this little girl in as if she was your own and you love both of us so much."

"Calleigh she is your god daughter and we are going to be husband and wife of course I love her like she was my own. I want her to realize that she has two loving parents."

"I'm sure that she does," Calleigh said with a smile. Just then Alexx walked in and knocked gently on the door frame.

"Is everything ok in here?" she asked softly.

"Yes it is Alexx. We will be back in just a minute," Horatio said as both he and Calleigh leaned in to give each other then Sarah a kiss before placing her back in her crib.

"Ok," Alexx replied as she walked out of the room to give them a bit of privacy.

"C'mon, Handsome lets get back before the guys eat all of the pizza," Calleigh said as she walked out after Horatio and closed the door most of the way. They walked into the living room and got settled on the couch and began to work on plans.

Calleigh stretched and yawned. "Wow, I can't believe its all ready midnight," She said as she rubbed her eyes.

"We got a lot accomplished tonight with only a couple of interruptions," Horatio said.

"Yes we did Speed thanks for watching Sarah tomorrow sense it is your day off. I will try and get the paper work to enroll her in daycare tomorrow," Calleigh said.

"No problem Cal," Speed said with a smile. They had also decided to get married in six months on June 25th. They had chosen to have the ceremony and reception on the beach. Now all they had to do was pick out the cake, DJ, caterer, flowers, dresses and tuxes.

"Well we should probably get going and let these guys get some sleep," Ryan commented.

"Yes he's right c'mon boys," Alexx said as she stood up and headed for the door.

"Cal, I will be here around 6:30 so you can get to work on time," Speed said.

"Ok that will be fine see you tomorrow," Calleigh replied as she shut the door after Speed had walked out and headed after the others. Calleigh yawned and rubbed her eyes as she leaned against the wall.

"C'mon sweetheart. Let's go to bed. I have a feeling it's going to be a long night," Horatio said as he picked Calleigh up in his arms and carried her in to their bedroom so they could get ready for bed and get a little bit of sleep before Sarah woke them up needing to be fed and changed again.


	5. Resolutions and Romance

Chapter 5

The next few days were very hard for Calleigh because she had to leave Sarah at Daycare and go back to work. Her first day back Calleigh noticed that Alexx was acting weird around her so she walked down to the morgue to ask her what was wrong.

"Hey Alexx."

"Hey baby how are you doing?"

"I am doing ok but I can't help but think that their is something wrong with you?" Calleigh replied with a raised eye brow.

"Honey, Elizabeth was raped. I just got the DNA results and it happened after death. We got enough DNA to catch the guy."

"Oh my gosh pour Elizabeth I can't believe that some one would be that sick!" Calleigh said.

"I know baby,"" Alexx said as she came around the table and gave Calleigh a hug. Just then Speed came running into the room.

"Hey Timmy, what's up?" Alexx asked.

"We just got a hit on the DNA Trip is going to get the suspect would you like to be their when we interrogate him Cal?' Calleigh nodded as she turned and followed Speed out of the morgue.

Jose Lopez sat in the interrogation room as if he didn't have a care in the world. "I'm going to ask you one more time what happened," Horatio said with barely controlled anger.

"She had it coming to her she went and married that guy we were supposed to be together I liked her sense college but she gave me the cold shoulder. So they both had to die."

"Do you even realize that you left a two month old baby without her parents?" Calleigh said through clinched teeth.

"

"Oops well." Calleigh was furiously counting to ten so she didn't reach across the table and strangle the guy.

"Did you also rape Elizabeth after death?" Calleigh asked. Jose just glared down at the floor.

"Frank, take him away now!" Horatio ordered.

"Jose Lopez you're under arrest for the murders of Elizabeth and Matt Owens and the rape of Elizabeth," Frank said as he slapped the cuffs on José's wrists. Horatio looked up in time to see tears on Calleigh's cheeks.

"Oh Calleigh, c'mere sweetheart! there there it's ok," Horatio said as he gathered her into his arms. Calleigh began to relax. "Hey it's over I promise and we will make sure that Sarah does not forget her parents," Horatio said as he leaned down and gave Calleigh a soft kiss on her lips.

Six Months Later

"Calleigh stay still so I can get this zipped," Alexx said reproachfully.

"I can't believe I am getting married today," Caleigh said as she clapped her hand over her mouth and ran into the bathroom where she was sick.

"Calleigh, sweetie you ok?" Alexx asked with trepidation Calleigh came out of the bathroom looking considerably paler than before.

"Yah must just be a touch of the flu I have been doing this for the last two weeks."

"Cal maybe you're pregnant," Alexx suggested.

"Maybe but I don't know."

"Do you have a pregnancy test?"

"I bought one but I haven't been brave enough to take it."

"Well go take it it will all be ok," Alexx said as she placed a hand on Calleigh's shoulder. The next five minutes were the longest five minutes in Calleigh's life.

"It's positive!" Calleigh said with a smile. Alexx hugged her friend and then glanced at her watch just as a knock sounded on the door. Alexx opened it to reveal Calleigh's father ready to walk his baby girl down the aisle.

Horatio stood nervously playing with his tie. Just then the music started and Madison and Ray walked down the aisle. Next came Eric and Valera then Ryan and Yelina, and then Alexx and Speed. Finally Calleigh came into view she was wearing a strapless white gown that flowed down to the floor. It had sequence on the front and back and flared out at the bottom. The neck line dipped in a v-shape curve and the dress hugged her in all the right places.

"H pick your jaw up off of the floor," Speed said with a chuckle. Horatio just glared at him with a hint of a smile playing on his lips. Horatio sucked in his breath and couldn't take his eyes off of Calleigh. The ceremony was beautiful and when the preacher said you may kiss the bride Horatio gave Calleigh such a kiss that they forgot about the rest of the world for a bit.

The reception was going nicely and Speed was about to get up and give his best man speech but Calleigh got up first and tapped her glass of sparkling grape juice giving a wink to Alexx. "Horatio asked me why I was having sparkling grape juice and I _wouldn't give him an answer well I am drinking it because I am going to have a baby. I am about two weeks along or so," Calleigh finished with tears in her eyes._

"_A baby I can't believe it now everything makes sense,' Horatio said with a smile as he grabbed Calleigh around the waist and spun her around. Just then Speed stood up._

"_To the happy couple let me be the first to offer my congratulations I hope you have all of the happiness in the world and congratulations on your new edition." Here here everyone chorused as they clinked their glasses together. _

_The rest of the reception went off without a hitch. Calleigh had wandered over by Alexx and the boys to chat for a minute. "Hey baby, you look absolutely beautiful and I am so glad you guys finally got married," Alexx said with a tear in her eye._

"_Yah me to Cal, I am so happy for you," Speed says as he wrapped Calleigh in a hug. Ryan and Eric nodded in agreement as they too gave her a hug._

"_You better let us know if he hurts you," Eric said._

"_I will but I don't think you have to worry about that," Calleigh replied._

"_Yah we know and so does he," Speed replied._

"_What did you guys do to him last night?" Alexx asked._

"_Yes what did you do?" Valera asked as she came up with Sarah in her arms._

"_Well all of us and Trip sat him down and gave him a good talking to about what we would do if he hurt you," Ryan said with a sheepish grin. Calleigh just smiled as she felt someone tugging on her hand. She looked down to see Ray JR standing next to her._

"_Yes ray?"_

"_Um can I talk to you for a minute if it isn't too much trouble?" he asked tentatively. Calleigh nodded and excused herself._

"_I just wanted to tell you that I am glad that you are with my Uncle Horatio. He's done a lot for my mom and me since dad's death. At one point I hoped that Mom and he would get together but I now realize that it wasn't meant to be. I am honored to have you as my aunt and to have two wonderful cousins to ad to my ever growing family," Ray finished with a smile._

"_Ray I am honored to be in your family and I promise to love you and Madison as much as I can," Calleigh said as she gave him a hug and turned to find her husband and spend some time with him._

_Finally it was time for the first dance. The DJ came on and announced that it was time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife. Horatio took Calleigh's hand and lead her out on to the dance floor, just as the first chords of Love in the First Degree by Alabama came on. _

"_I love you so much Mr. Caine."_

"_I love you to Mrs. Caine," Horatio said as the song came to an end and Horatio dipped Calleigh and kissed her. Calleigh began to giggle. "I love our children so much as well. We are blessed with two miracles," Horatio said with a smile._

"_Yes we are," Calleigh agreed. Calleigh then danced with the rest of the guys including Tyler from the A/V lab and Horatio danced with all of the girls including little Madison. Calleigh smiled as he spun her around and then he dipped her causing her to giggle. Her favorite moment was when he took Sarah from Valera and began to tenderly dance with her. At the end of the song Calleigh saw him walk over to the DJ and talk to him. She thought he would give Sarah back to Valera but instead he walked up to her with her in his arms._

"_Hey Handsome, hey baby girl," Calleigh said with a smile. Sarah cooed and smiled at Calleigh._

"_Will you dance with me and our daughter and our unborn child Beautiful?" Horatio asked with a smile._

"_I would love to," Calleigh replied with tears in her eyes as she heard the song come on. It was Baby you're my shining star. Horatio took her in to his arms and they proceeded to dance with their two children. Everyone clapped and all of the women had tears in their eyes when they stopped dancing. Even Speed had a tear in his eye._

"_Aww Speed are you getting sentimental on me?" Eric asked as he elbowed him in the ribs._

"_Oh shut up man you have to admit it was beautiful," Speed said as he began to blush._

"_Boys, be nice!" Alexx said as she swatted both of their hands. Yes mom they replied together. _

"_Haha you got in trouble," Ryan added._

"_You to Ryan," Alexx said._

"_Yes ma'am!" Alexx just rolled her eyes and walked over to Horatio to get Sarah so he could leave with his bride._

_Finally Horatio decided to tell Calleigh where they were going on their honey moon. _

"_I hope you have lots of sun screen for the beaches in Hawaii," Horatio said with a smile. Caleigh let out a squeal as she threw her arms around Horatio's neck._

"_Hawaii I can't believe it I love you so much."_

"_Well then let's get out of here and get this honey moon started!" Horatio said with a gleam in his eye._

"_What about Sarah?"_

"_Alexx has offered to watch her she will be fine now let's go Mrs. Caine." Calleigh smiled as she heard him call her that and for the memories they were sure to create in paradise._


End file.
